


High Hopes

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a mild concussion. Fraser is supposed to watch him overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ds_snippets, for the prompts: ant (for title), and “I am the termite of temptation”

Fraser helped Ray into his apartment, Ray flopping bonelessly onto the couch as soon as they were inside. Fraser hung up his hat, then started toward the kitchen.

“You staying?” Ray asked, confusion clear in his voice.

Fraser nodded, unsurprised Ray had forgotten. “The doctor said you needed to be checked throughout the night.”

“Figures,” Ray replied. “Finally get you to sleep over, and I’m too doped up to do anything about it.”

Fraser pretended he hadn’t heard, starting water for tea.

“You find me attractive.” 

Apparently Ray wasn’t going to let it go. Fraser sighed inwardly. 

“Told me so yourself. Just haven’t figured out what to do. If I was Ray Kowalski it’d be easy, but Vecchio…” Ray snorted. “Yeah, wouldn’t go there. So I’m not supposed to either. But I want to. Trust me on that.”

Fraser stayed silent. Ray was impaired; to respond with even the slightest encouragement (and oh, how Fraser wanted to encourage) while Ray was like this would be unforgivable.

Ray stood, swaying as he walked to the kitchen. “Look at you, all tall and stiff and quiet. It’s like you’re a wall or an impensible – imperative – hard to get into forest or something.” Ray laughed. “You’re a tree!” He pointed at Fraser. “A big Fraser fir, protected under layers of bark.” 

He locked eyes with Fraser, intent and focused despite drugs and injury. “But I will find a way in, Benton Frasertree. I will burrow under your barky skin and settle in. Because you might be a tree, but I -” Moving surprisingly fast considering his altered state, Ray grabbed Fraser and pulled him in for a sloppy, poorly-targeted, utterly glorious kiss.

Fraser was dazed when they parted. Ray was grinning brightly, triumph lighting his eyes. “I am the termite of temptation.”


End file.
